


o'solo oneshots

by tobinsnutmeg



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobinsnutmeg/pseuds/tobinsnutmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of o'solo fluff</p><p> </p><p>Note: this is my first fanfic please leave suggestions I might add more chapters if this is good</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic please enjoy

"Babe, do I look good in this?"  
Hope looked over with annoyance, but that annoyance disappeared when she saw her girlfriend. Kelley was standing in the doorway wearing a black and white flannel denim jeans and boots. Sure, it wasn't fancy and was just a casual outfit, but to Hope it looked gorgeous.  
Kelley chuckled as Hope was at loss for words.  
"You do realize that this is a casual outfit, right?" The defender said.  
"Yes, but anything on you looks amazing."  
Kelley tried to hide it, but Hope had already noticed the blush. The usually tough goalkeeper let out a short laugh and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.  
"C'mon we better hurry or the girls will kill us."  
They made their way outside and into Hope's car. The team was having a small reunion before leaving for a few months. Sure they would spend a lot of time together in training but they would all be more focused on the Olympics rather than going out. They pulled into the parking lot and sat there for a minute.  
"Do you think Pinoe will still be in a wheelchair?" Kelley asked.  
"Probably not which means we're in trouble." Hope laughed. They sat there for a little more. Neither if them knew why, but it was still nice.  
"Do you think we'll win?" Kelley blurted out. Hope looked over at her little squirrel.  
"I don't know but I do know that even if we don't I'll still love you no matter what."  
She leaned over and gave Kelley a loving kiss.  
"Now let's get inside before they kill us."


	2. Surfing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley and Hope have fun surfing... at least Kelley does.

"You can't avoid the water forever, you know."  
"Yeah, but I can try." The goalkeeper stated.  
Kelley and Hope were spending a day at the beach and Kelley had been trying to convince Hope to try surfing with her.  
"Kel just because you know how to surf doesn't mean that I know."  
"Yeah but I can teach you!" A clearly excited Kelley explains.  
"I'll think about it."  
"C'mon Hope! Don't be such a pussy!" A soaked Ashlyn yells.  
A few girls chuckle and Hope shoots a glare at Ashlyn.  
"Just give it a try." Tobin says.  
Hope groans, "Fine, but if I don't like it I can leave when I want to."  
"Deal"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Kelley explained the basics she made Hope practice on tiny waves.  
"When can I do bigger waves?" Hope complains.  
Kelley chuckled, "For someone who didn't even want to do this in the first place, you sure seem like you defiantly like this. Hope tries to think of an exuse.  
" Well, I just want to get this over with " Hope explains proud of her exuse.  
"Whatever" Kelley rolls her eyes. "Let's get you started on some big waves."  
They paddle out deeper into the ocean and wait for a good wave. Kelley paddled over to Hope and laced her fingers through her hand.  
"I'm glad you decided to do this." Kelley whispers. Hope just smiled. A few minutes later a perfect wave starts to form. As it draws near they both start to paddle. Hope times it just right and stands riding the wave. Kelley is too, but gets distracted by her girlfriend who said she didn't know anything about surfing, and wipes out. When the wave reaches the shore Hope jumps off and goes to dry off.  
Kelley runs after her and says "I thought you didn't know how to surf!"  
Hope smiles "I pretended so I could spend time with you."  
Kelley stares at her in disbelief. Finally she says, "Come here."  
They shared a loving kiss (with a few catcalls) and spent the rest of the day enjoying each others company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some people liked my first one so I thought I'd do another.


End file.
